


Я никогда не

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Мстители играют в "Я никогда не"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42153) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



Хотя Саймону пришлось остаться на ночь в больнице, а Вижн ушел в оффлайн для восстановления, зато никто не умер и не был захвачен демоном, поэтому Мстители единогласно решили, что на этот раз им повезло.   
Стив больше суток провел без сна, а некоторые его товарищи по команде уже сорок восемь часов были на ногах. Менее чем через четыре часа им предстояло провести пресс-конференцию, где Мстители должны были рассказать, как они пресекли очередную попытку Канга захватить власть над миром и почему попутно разнесли Мэдисон-сквер.   
Тони поспешил заметить, что, во-первых, они разнесли не весь Мэдисон-сквер, а только часть, и во-вторых, ущерб, скорее всего, был незначителен. Впрочем, он столько раз повторил “скорее всего”, что Стив ему не особо-то верил.   
Мстители были слишком взбудоражены дракой, чтобы спать, поэтому в итоге все собрались в кружок на полу в гостиной особняка и играли в застольную игру, предназначавшуюся, по мнению Стива, для тринадцатилетних девочек.   
— Я первая, — заявила Джен. — Начнем с чего-нибудь попроще. Я никогда не спала с женщинами.   
Клинт, Хэнк, Стив и Тони покорно подняли и осушили бокалы с диетической колой. Бокал Джанет нетронутым остался стоять на полу.   
Ванда вертела свой бокал в руке в красной перчатке и, нахмурившись, его рассматривала.  
— Уточни, что ты подразумеваешь под «спала»?  
Клинт тихо, приглушенно засмеялся.   
Джен вытаращила глаза.  
— Если речь о том, как ты поцеловала меня, чтобы подразнить Клинта и Пьетро, то это не считается. Можешь не пить.   
— Это да, — протянула Ванда, все еще буравя взглядом бокал. Словно шипучий напиток мог как-то помочь ей ответить на вопрос, — но думаю, что тот раз с Джин Грэй вполне подходит. А, и то, что было у нас с Кэрол, определенно то самое.   
Она поколебалась, но все же выпила до дна и поставила бокал на место.   
Клинт смотрел на нее остекленевшим взглядом. Возможно, дело было в полученном сотрясении мозга: накануне он играл в пятнашки на манхэттенских крышах с лучшими бойцами Канга, но Стив так не думал.   
— А давайте, — с безмятежным выражением лица предложила Ванда, — дадим Клинту немного времени унять свое бурное воображение. Поскольку всем нам известно об его истинной мужественности и том, что он бы никогда не пошел на то, о чем я сейчас скажу. Я никогда не спала с мужчиной.   
Обе девушки выпили, а с ними и Тони, который поднял полный бокал содовой с такой легкостью, что от этого становилось немного не по себе.   
Стива настолько это поразило, что он, не задумываясь, тоже поднял бокал и сделал большой глоток. Следом в комнате воцарилась тишина настолько мертвая, что Стив начал понимать, какую кашу заварил — все его друзья потрясенно на него вытаращились.   
— Эээ, — запинаясь, произнес Стив, чувствуя, как краснеет, — уточни, что ты подразумеваешь под «спал»?  
Хэнк посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
— Так ты уже выпил.   
— Ну, вдруг я поторопился, — Стив изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно, но ни черта не выходило, и щеки пылали все сильнее. — В смысле, мы, ну…   
Это было всего один раз. Ладно, несколько раз, и они не заходили дальше держания за руки и пары-тройки поцелуев. Хотя однажды Джек встал на колени и…  
Тони ведь тоже выпил — не колеблясь и не требуя уточнений. Стив живо представил, как Тони стоит на коленях, волосы всклокочены, глаза закрыты, а на лице — выражение неземного блаженства…  
— Если вы были голыми или дело дошло до оргазма, — вырывая Стив из мира грез, на удивление сухо ответил Тони, — то это считается.   
Он тоже пристально смотрел на Стива, в отличие от прочих Мстителей, в его взгляде читалось не любопытство или шок, а изумление.   
Тони не спал около двух дней, несколько часов назад один из бойцов Канга пробил им стену. Врачи предложили ему остаться в больнице вместе с Саймоном, но он упрямо твердил, что в полном порядке, поэтому Стив не стал настаивать. Может быть, следовало настоять?  
— О, — наконец протянул Стив, ему вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он представлял своего, возможно, получившего сотрясение товарища в порнографических позах, поэтому он не особо следил за языком. — Ну, если мы будим опираться на твое определение, то да, я спал с мужчиной.   
— Хм, тогда Джин не считается, — задумчиво произнесла Ванда. Мстители все еще не сводили глаз со Стива.   
— Кто следующий? — воодушевленно спросил Стив.   
— Какая теперь разница? — воскликнул Клинт. — Нельзя вот так нас ошарашить и не поделиться подробностями. Когда, с кем, на хрена и почему ты никогда нам об этом не рассказывал?   
— Джек предложил, — пробубнил красный, как помидор, Стив. — Он казался все время таким потерянным, что я не смог ему отказать. Это как щеночка пнуть.   
Когда он произнес это вслух, то почувствовал себя еще более неловко — как будто воспользовался тем, насколько очевидно и сильно Джек им восхищался.   
Как в одном из тех анекдотов про Бэтмана и Робина, которые Стив всегда считал образцом дурновкусия. Он ведь действительно переспал со своим напарником; они никогда не были на равных, даже если Стив пытался помочь Джеку обрести немного веры в себя.   
— Да это всего пару раз было, — сбивчиво произнес Стив.   
Да уж, теперь кто-то мог подумать, что Стив настолько помешан на сексе, что ему по барабану с кем спать — с парнями или с девушками. Да, он действительно почти не придавал значения подобным вещам, но не потому, что совсем отчаялся или ему было неважно с кем, или… Стив вдруг порадовался тому, что придержал свои мысли при себе, учитывая, что Тони тоже выпил.   
А Тони и его поведение лежали… вне привычной шкалы моральных оценок. Он мог бы признаться в том, что каждую пятницу трахается с Воителем ради острых ощущений, и Стив не стал бы меньше его уважать, не перестал бы считать Мстителем и своим другом. Тони не стал бы менее привлекательным и желанным.   
— Выходит, — сухо сказал Тони, — что весь твой опыт гей-секса заключается в том, что ты разок из жалости перепихнулся с Джеком Монро.   
Иногда Тони хотелось двинуть.  
— Я не занимался с ним сексом из жалости, — возразил Стив.   
Потому что все действительно было совсем не так.   
Тони ухмылялся настолько широко, что ранка на нижней губе открылась и закровила.   
— А я все гадал, с чего ты вязал, что если парнишка наденет костюм, превращающий его в звезду гей порно, это поможет ему поверить в себя.   
В кого, в кого превращающий?  
— Эй, да я сам носил этот костюм!  
Джен легла на локти и хитро улыбнулась Стиву.   
— Да, и мы все с ностальгией вспоминаем то время, — она посмотрела на Хэнка, и ее улыбка вместо хитрой стала откровенно игривой, несмотря на то, что Хэнка заметно потрепало и сейчас он неважно выглядел. — С не меньшей ностальгией, чем те времена, когда Хэнк носил костюм Голиафа с двумя кожаными полосками вместо верха.   
— Я тоже носил этот костюм, — Клинт столь искренне возмущался, что Стив хоть и все еще неловко себя чувствовал, не удержался от улыбки.   
— Да, и мы с содроганием вспоминаем это время, — Хэнк произнес это с такой интонацией, что его слова прозвучали почти как острота, а не оскорбление.  
Ванда улыбнулась Клинту и любезно добавила:  
— Впрочем, ничто не в силах сравниться с тем костюмом индейской принцессы.   
Стив фыркнул от смеха. Скорее всего, шутка не была настолько остроумной — он просто вымотался, — однако это было лучшее описание костюма Клинта — невероятной комбинации замшевого кильта и повязки на голову с геометрическими узорами, которое ему доводилось слышать. Ванда была права: Клинт напоминал Покахонтас из Диснеевского мультика, разве что был блондином с бицепсами.   
Мстители, кроме Клинта, тоже не смогли удержаться от смеха. Стив подозревал, что они все уже настолько устали, что здравому смыслу можно было сказать пока.   
— Что, правда? — спросила Клинт. — Ну, тогда мы с содроганием вспоминаем и то время, когда Магнето подбирал тебе наряды.   
Никто не стал уточнять, о каком из многочисленных костюмов Ванды зашла речь, что уже многое говорило о том, сколько они уже проработали в одной команде.   
Это была мантия со стоячим расклешенным воротничком, доходившим Ванде почти до ушей. Розовая мантия.   
— Попробуй-ка отказать злодею мегаломаньяку.   
— Но прическу-то ты сама себе делала.   
— К слову о неудачных прическах, я думаю, всем нам стоит почтить минутой молчания ту ужасную завивку Тони, — сказала Джен, указав на Тони пустым бокалом.   
Тони встряхнул головой и пожал плечами. Обычно он двигался грациозно, но сейчас вышло довольно неуклюже.   
— Я спал с парикмахером.   
— Знаешь, если мы обсуждаем чудовищные поступки твоих бывших, то эта чуть не переплюнула Кэти Дэйр, которая пыталась тебя застрелить, — голос Джанет звучал почти убежденно.   
— Ну, — сказал Клинт, наливая себе еще содовой, — кто следующий? Я уже говорил, насколько тупо играть в застольную игру, попивая содовую?   
Стив невольно перевел взгляд на Тони, который гипнотизировал пустой бокал. У Мстителей существовало неписаное правило — не акцентировать внимание на отсутствии алкоголя в присутствии Тони. В идеале — не упоминать о нем вообще.   
Кажется, Клинт заметил, что все затихли, поэтому быстро добавил:  
— Кто дал девочкам покупать нам выпивку?   
Джен приподняла бровь.  
— Когда попадаешь на обложку Maxim, и все оценивают тебя как личность в зависимости от того, насколько широкая твоя задница, переходишь на содовую.   
Внезапно возникшее в комнате напряжение исчезло. Тони откинулся на локти, как будто ему сложно было сидеть прямо, и задумчиво произнес.  
— А я ни разу не попадал на обложку Maxim. Хотя был на обложке GQ.   
На нем были надеты грязные рваные джинсы и майка, в которой он обычно занимался сваркой в мастерской. Глядя на него сейчас, в этой одежде, сложно было поверить, что Тони взяли на обложку какого угодно журнала, не говоря уж о журнале, посвященном мужской моде.   
Впрочем, Стиву этот наряд его друга нравился гораздо больше привычного делового стиля. Хлопковая белая майка без рукавов не скрывала его ран — Стиву удалось разглядеть огромный синяк на левом плече.   
— GQ — легкое порно для тринадцатилетних девиц, — ухмыльнулась Джен. — Как и Esquire. Что я такого сказала? — добавила она, заметив, что Клинт и Ванда с недоверием на нее косятся. — Не все из нас взрослели, любуясь разворотами журнала Популярная Механика.   
— Я был у них на обложке. И у Esquire, — пробормотал Тони. Стив боролся с искушением отправить его спать, а с пресс-конференцией Мстители бы как-нибудь справились. Хотя если бы он предложил это вслух, Тони бы точно не согласился. — По идее это была какая-то статья на бизнес-тематику, но я всегда подозревал, что у них были и другие мотивы. Иначе, зачем просить меня позировать с расстегнутой рубашкой?   
— А ты, конечно, охотно согласился, — вставил Хэнк, не переставая теребить повязку вокруг вывихнутого запястья. Он повредил запястье, спасаясь от солдат Канга, а его костюм настолько сильно обгорел и порвался, что ему тоже пришлось переодеться в запасную пару одежды из мастерской, состоявшую из футболки с эмблемой Государственного Университет Эмпайр и поношенного белого лабораторного халата. Образ довершали темные круги под глазами — Тони называл такой видок «студент-дипломник».   
— Кстати я никогда не позировал полуголый для обложки журнала Rolling Stone, — продолжил Тони, намекая на ту обложку, где Мстители появились все вместе в начале своей карьеры. Клинт, крайний слева на снимке, носил тогда костюм Голиафа. Тони же был с ног до головы закован в броню. — Или нет. Подождите. Точно, было дело.   
Джен наполнила свой бокал и чокнулась с ним.  
— Помню ту обложку.   
— А костюм Кэпа недостаточно обтягивающий? — с «невинным» видом спросил Клинт.   
— Нет, зато костюм Голиафа вполне подходит, так что присоединяйся, Клинт, — Джен осушила бокал, и Стив запоздало напомнил себе, что это всего лишь игра.   
Стив нахмурился и сказал:   
— В том костюме Осы ты не казалась мне «полуголой».  
Он был благодарен Джен за то, что все, наконец, перестали обсуждать его самого, его костюмы и личную жизнь.   
Джен покачала головой.  
— Я не про костюм Осы. Я про фото тех времен, когда я встречалась с басистом Urban Camouflage*.  
— Надо же, — прокомментировал Тони. — Я тоже с ним встречался, сразу после того фотосета для Rolling Stone. По-моему, там мы и познакомились.   
Джен выпрямилась и уставилась на него с ужасом во взгляде.  
— Боже мой! Так ты и есть та «несравненная богатая малышка», которая лучше меня отсасывала. Это ради тебя он меня бросил!   
Ванда изогнула бровь.  
— Он, что, так тебе и сказал, когда бросил? Зачем ты вообще с ним встречалась?   
Джен поморщила носик.   
— Он был знаменитой рок-звездой, а я молоденькой дурочкой.   
Тони кивнул с печальной улыбкой и признался.  
— Да уж, а меня он бросил ради Кортни Лав.   
Стив сидел рядом с ними и надеялся, что у него самого не слишком мечтательный и рассеянный вид. Может, стоило снова вернуться к высмеиванию костюмов Капитана Америки вместо того, чтобы слушать о том, как Тони отсасывал рок музыкантам? Данная тема ничуточки не помогала отрешиться от грязных мыслей с участием его вполне вероятно получившего сотрясения товарища.   
— Ты же говорила мне, что хранила девственность, — сказал Хэнк.   
Джен пожала плечами.  
— В каком-то смысле так и было.   
Клинт широко ухмыльнулся; приятно было видеть, что хотя бы один из них наслаждается происходящим.   
— Я думал, что мы опираемся на определение «секса» по версии Тони Старка, а не Билла Клинтона.   
Если они продолжат обсуждать Тони в сексуальном контексте, Стив уже за себя не ручался. Скорее всего, он скажет что-то крайне неловкое, например, предложит Тони переспать.   
Тони с растрёпанными волосами и слегка расфокусированным взглядом прислонился к дивану. За вечер шрам на его правой щеке постепенно поменял цвет — от красного до пурпурного. Тони морщился от боли от каждого резкого движения, но выглядел гораздо более расслабленно, чем обычно.   
По правде говоря, Стив не видел его настолько расслабленным с тех пор, как Тони бросил пить. Видимо, секретными ингредиентами тут были сорок восемь часов без сна, легкое сотрясение и вечер обмена неловкими секретами с товарищами по команде.   
— По правилам все вопросы в этой игре должны быть про секс? — спросил Стив, подозревая, что портит товарищам веселье.   
— Да, — хором выпалили Тони, Клинт и Джанет. Тони и Джанет захихикали.   
— Нет, — возразил Хэнк.   
— Нет, — поддержала его Ванда, встряхнув головой. — Но когда мы играли с Людьми Икс, выяснилось, что так гораздо веселей.   
— Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, — с Людьми Икс. Все мы знаем, что там у них творится.   
— Если Зверь рассказывал тебе о мутантских оргиях, то это ложь, придуманная для того, чтобы Саймон обратил на него внимание, — сухо ответила Ванда.   
Хэнк поднял пустой бокал.   
— Разве мы не будем доигрывать? Чья очередь?   
— Моя, — заявил Клинт и торжественно продекламировал, подняв бокал. — Я никогда не терял девственность на заднем сидении летающей машины с Шерон Картер.   
Стив перевернул пустой бокал и поставил на пол, давай понять, что пить он не собирается.   
— С Даймондбэк на заднем сидении летающей машины? — с надеждой спросил Клинт.   
— Почему всех так волнует моя личная жизнь?   
Кстати первый раз у него был с Пегги, еще во время войны — если опираться на определение Тони, — но Стив не собирался объявлять об этом перед всей командой. Хватало уже того, что они теперь знали про него и Джека; он не собирался выставлять всю свою личную жизнь на посмешище.   
— Может, он в тебя втрескался, — любезно предположила Ванда. — Как Джек Монро.   
Тони заржал.   
— Может, тебе стоит и над ним «сжалиться»?  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, — пробормотал Клинт. — И это не правда!   
Стив смотрел на Тони, чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к щекам. Эту игру как специально придумали, чтобы унизить его и поставить в неловкое положение. Стив поведал им о секрете, который скрывал долгие годы, раньше за такое его могли бы вышвырнуть из армии, арестовать, посадить в тюрьму, а Тони вел себя так, как будто это всего лишь повод для шуток.   
— А по-моему очень смешно, — сказал Хэнк.   
В конце концов, Клинт сам напросился, постоянно переводя тему на личную жизнь Стива.   
— Я никогда не, — медленно начал Стив, — не спал с советской шпионкой и не был готов предать Родину, когда она обещала дать мне помацать ее за сиськи.   
Клинт захихикал. Да, именно захихикал.  
— Ох, Капитан Америка выучил слово «сиськи»! Сказал и даже не покраснел. Продолжай в том же духе и вскоре найдешь себе новую подружку.   
Стив решил, что им пора закругляться и идти спать. Прессе придется немного подождать, потому что собравшиеся здесь герои сейчас не способны провести пресс-конференцию и не выставить себя полными идиотами.   
— Или дружка, — добавила Ванда. — Раз уж теперь возможны разные варианты.   
— Думаю, нам всем пора лечь спать, — предложил Стив. Все его проигнорировали.   
Хэнк наполнил и поднял свой бокал.   
— Раз уж среди вас я единственный, кого личная жизнь Стива не приводит в бешеный восторг, а Тони, Джен и Ванда не торопятся загадывать, то я рискну. Меня никогда не ловили и не связывали суперзлодеи.   
Все выпили до дна. Стив вспомнил, что решил завязать с дурацкой игрой, только когда поставил пустой бокал.   
— Я думал, мы больше не говорим о сексе, — заметил Тони.   
Хэнк приподнял бровь.  
— Похоже, наши отношения с суперзлодеями несколько разнятся.   
Клинт закашлялся, хотя слышно было, как он успел прошептать что-то подозрительно похожее на «Мадам Маска».   
Ванда и Джен захихикали, игра определенно выходила из-под контроля.   
— Все, хватит, — сказал Стив, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Ушибленное, когда он уклонялся от лазерных лучей, колено ныло каждый раз, как он переносил вес на ту ногу. — Игра окончена. Пора спать.   
— У нас же пресс-конференция через три часа, — возразила Ванда.   
— Уже нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Никого из нас сейчас нельзя оставлять наедине с прессой и позволять отвечать на вопросы.   
— Это не правда, — Тони наклонил голову и покосился на Стива. — Я проводил пресс-конференции, чувствуя себя гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.   
— О том и речь, — ответил ему Стив. — Fox News до сих пор иногда крутят избранные отрывки из твоих выступлений. Поэтому мы все пойдем спать, — сказал он, обращаясь уже ко всем Мстителям, — а я позвоню Бену Уриху и перенесу пресс-конференцию на завтрашний вечер.   
Дж.Дж. Джеймсон определенно изойдется криком, но не Стиву придется это выслушивать, поэтому в данный момент ему было плевать.   
Бен был не рад — явно представлял, как же Джеймсон будет на него орать, — но согласился сообщить о переносе пресс-конференции, когда Стив сказал ему, что они страшно измотаны и валятся с ног.   
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Хэнк и Джанет уже ушли — наверное, в спальню, — а Клинт растянулся на диване и уже храпел. Тони сидел там же, где Стив последний раз его видел, разве что взгляд его был еще более расфокусированным.   
Ванда накрыла Клинта одеялом, посмотрела на Стива и улыбнулась.  
— Я не буду стягивать с него ботинки, — сказала она, ее длинные волосы были перекинуты через плечо. — Джарвису придется как-то пережить, что он заснул в обуви.   
— Ты молодец, — похвалил ее Стив. — Мы бы не одолели сегодня Канга, если бы ты не разрушила его энергетический щит. Спасибо.   
Ванда пожала плечами, убирая волосы за уши.  
— Да не за что, это моя работа, — она вышла из комнаты, крикнув вслед: — Увидимся утром.   
Стив остался наедине с Тони и спящим Клинтом.   
Поскольку Джарвиса бы и правда расстроило, если бы он увидел, как Клинт спит на диване в ботинках, Стив наклонился и разул его, поставив фиолетовые ботинки возле дивана.   
Когда он закончил, то заметил, что Тони внимательно на него смотрит.  
— Ты хромаешь, — заметил Тони. — Извини, что подкалывал тебя из-за Джека Монро. Забыл, что не все такие бесстыдники как я.   
— Я бы сказал, что тебе не хватает сдержанности, — сказал Стив; ему не пришло в голову, что Тони заметил, как он тогда покраснел, — но и немного стыдливости тоже. — Он встряхнул головой, чувствуя, как снова краснеет. — Вы мои лучшие друзья. Поэтому в том, что вы теперь в курсе, нет ничего такого.   
— Одно дело знать, а другое — смеяться, — Тони криво ему ухмыльнулся, опираясь головой на край дивана. — Извини. Я был несколько… удивлен. А потом не мог выкинуть из головы то, как ты и парень в твоем костюме… Это сильно отвлекало.   
Стив пораженно на него уставился, как в тот раз, когда Тони с легкостью опрокинул бокал, дав понять всем присутствующим, что ему тоже нравятся мужчины. Тони, что, с ним заигрывал?   
— Я не собирался ничего говорить, — признался Стив. — Я никому никогда об этом не рассказывал. Когда я увидел, что ты выпил, вышло как-то само собой.   
— Неужели Капитан Америка собирался сжульничать в застольной игре? Ничего себе.   
Может, Тони и принес ему извинения, но явно не понимал, насколько это важно для Стива. Или что Стив на самом деле имел в виду. Тони постоянно со всеми заигрывал, так что, возможно, он ничего такого не подразумевал или подразумевал совсем не то, на что рассчитывал Стив.   
— Я не хотел лгать, — возразил Стив. — Я просто… во времена моей юности говорить о таком было не принято. Тебя могли арестовать за то, что ты… — за те самые вещи, о которых Тони и Ванда рассуждали с легкостью. — Я никогда никому не говорил об этом.   
На губах Тони по-прежнему играла ухмылка, а еще он не сводил с него глаз.   
— Да я чуть не подавился содовой. Ты хоть представляешь, как часто появлялся в моих эротических фантазиях?   
Тони определенно с ним заигрывал. Даже больше — прямо намекал.   
— Э-э-э, нет? — выдавил Стив.   
— Очень часто, — торжественно объявил Тони с задумчивой улыбкой. Затем он зевнул и добавил: — Поможешь встать?   
Стив наклонился, взял его за запястье и исполнил просьбу. Тони сквозь зубы зашипел от боли, видимо, это потревожило скрытые под футболкой раны.   
Его немного вело, поэтому Стив положил руку ему на плечо, давая точку опоры. Колено снова заныло, но спальня Тони была недалеко, поэтому Стив не стал обращать внимание на боль.   
Должно быть, они выглядели нелепо, когда шли по коридору — битый небитого везет, но все уже спали, так что их никто не видел. Когда они добрались до спальни, с губ Тони сорвался смешок.   
— Похоже, мне, наконец, удалось затащить тебя в свою спальню. Что бы сказал на это Клинт?  
— Он бы спросил, планирую ли я над тобой «сжалиться», — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Стив успел обдумать свои слова. Он слишком устал.   
Тони положил голову ему на плечо и довольно пробормотал:  
— Отличная идея.   
Стив помог Тони опуститься на кровать, сел рядом и сделал глубоких вдох, пытаясь набраться смелости. Он еще никогда не делал первый шаг… Джек всегда был инициатором, даже когда они уже спали.   
Тони моргнул и нахмурился.  
— Так ты…   
Стив наклонился и поцеловал его.   
Тони запустил руку ему в волосы и с энтузиазмом вернул поцелуй.   
Это подлило масла в огонь его старых фантазий, поэтому, несмотря на усталость, тело откликалось на прикосновения.   
Тони взял Стива за плечи и, не разрывая поцелуя, уложил его на постель.   
Стив растянулся на кровати, одной рукой опираясь на подушку, а другую — запустив Тони под футболку.   
Хотя поцелуи Тони перестали быть такими горячими. С каждым мгновением его прикосновения становились все менее ощутимыми, пока не прекратились совсем.   
Стив открыл глаза и чуть отстранился.   
Тони закрыл глаза, и, судя по ритму его дыхания, крепко спал.   
Если бы Стиву не было так досадно, то, пожалуй, это выглядело бы чертовски мило.   
Он мог встать и уйти. Или остаться. Вряд ли Тони будет против.   
Стив снял ботинки, оставил кожаный костюм валяться на полу, забрался в постель и накрыл их обоих одеялом.   
Ему прежде не доводилось делить с кем-то постель, но будь он проклят, если сознается в этом в следующий раз, как команде приспичит играть в эту дурацкую застольную игру.

**Author's Note:**

> * — Если верить американскому журналисту Дэйву Барри, это прекрасное название для музыкальной группы. Не менее прекрасное, чем Foliage Eaters и Terrorist Molasses Floods.


End file.
